The Spirit Room
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Emma’s been having interesting dreams...
1. Perchance To Dream

****

Title: The Spirit Room I - Perchance To Dream  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Mutant X  
**Pairing:** Emma and ? (it's a surprise...)  
**Rating:** R-ish?  
**Status:** New (9/5/02); Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** Part One of 'The Spirit Room' series...  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd -   
**Disclaimers:** Not mine - Mutant X belongs to Tribune and Marvel, and 'Everywhere' belongs to the extremely talented Michelle Branch...

****

Summary: Emma's been having interesting dreams...

****

Notes: Just a little something that popped into my head while listening to 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch, which can be found on her excellent cd 'The Spirit Room.'

Also, this is for Julia, in lieu of the Andromeda Tyr/Dylan slash I'd write her if I could... Hope this cheers you up a little, hon...

****

Warnings: One slight one that I'm skipping for the sake of surprise - it'd be too much of a spoiler... If you absolutely *have* to see it, it's been posted *after* the fic proper...

********************

__

"...'Tis a consummation   
devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come..."

Hamlet, Act III, Scene I, ~Lines 62-65

********************

__

Turn it inside out so I can see  
the part of you that's drifting over me...

It's the feel of someone's hands on me that wakes me - if you can actually waken to a dream. It's *damned* real, just like always, but I know on some instinctual level that I'm asleep and none of this is really happening outside my imagination.

__

And when I wake, you're... you're never there...  
And when I sleep, you're... you're everywhere -  
you're everywhere...

It's a damned shame, too - whoever it is is *really* good with their hands, better than anyone *I've* been with. There's a gentleness there, and a confidence, both of which indicate a long, loving familiarity with a woman's body. And, I think as I gasp out loud, a definite familiarity with *my* body.

__

Just tell me how I got this far... Just tell me why you're here and who you are...

I keep my eyes closed, simply laying back and enjoying the feel of my companion's caress on stomach and thigh, and other places far more intimate. This dream lover of mine has been visiting almost nightly for the last several weeks, and actually seems to be learning as time passes - not that I'm complaining, mind you...

__

'Cause every time I look, you're never there,  
and every time I sleep, you're always there... 

It's just a little disconcerting that I don't even know who it is I'm dreaming about this way. I'm pretty sure I know them somehow, and I suspect I may even be tapping into someone *else's* dreams. That would narrow it down to one of four people, but any attempt to actually identify my dream lover just snaps me out of the dream and back to consciousness.

__

'Cause you're everywhere to me,  
and when I close my eyes, it's you I see.  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone...  
I'm not alone... 

I've tried everything I can think of to figure it all out, but no amount of altering my sleep patterns has made a difference. The dreams aren't predictable, being dreams, and I'd be lying if I said I even cared anymore. Granted, working my way to a full-blown orgasm while napping on the couch in the common room is more than a little embarrassing, but well worth it. And maybe whoever it is - if it *is* somebody, and not just my imagination - will realize how much I enjoy their attention, even just in my dreams, and reveal themselves.

__

I recognize the way you make me feel -  
it's hard to think that you might not be real.  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep...  
I try to wash the pain away from me...  
Away from me... 

The thought triggers a sudden surge of familiarity, as if my invitation to reveal themselves had been heard and accepted, but the presence pulls back just as soon as I realize for sure that it *is* definitely there. So, not *just* my imagination, after all...

__

'Cause you're everywhere to me,  
and when I close my eyes, it's you I see.  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone...  
I'm not alone... 

I force myself back into calmness, and I sense my lover hovering nearby anxiously. Then I feel a gentle, almost chaste, kiss on my lips - something that's never happened before in any of the dreams.

__

I am not alone...  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh...   


That short, hesitant contact holds many things - orgasm, a sense of unity, and, finally, in that unity, the identity of my mysterious lover.

__

And when I touch your hand,  
it's then I understand -  
the beauty that's within,  
it's now that we begin.

I open my dream eyes to stare into brown eyes that flash golden as Shalimar smiles at me. Then I reach up to stroke her hair before settling my hand on top of hers as it gently brushes my cheek, smiling back at her all the while.

__

You always light my way,  
I hope there never comes a day...  
No matter where I go,  
I always feel you so... 

In this instant of revelation, I *know* suddenly that I had hoped it would be her. My own feelings about her had always been confused at best, for all our closeness, and, for all my ability to read and manipulate emotion, I'd never succeeded in reading her feelings about me clearly, or in influencing them one way or another. Or so I thought, anyway... 

__

'Cause you're everywhere to me,  
and when I close my eyes, it's you I see.  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone...

Shalimar's mouth meets mine again, hot and demanding this time, both an admonition not to think so much and, simultaneously, something new to think about. I lose myself in that kiss, and in the feel of Shal's hands on me.

__

'Cause you're everywhere to me,  
and when I catch my breath it's you I breathe.  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone... 

The last thing I'm aware of between the last faint waves of another orgasm and slipping out of the dream into non-REM sleep is Shalimar's mental laughter at my drowsy promise that I won't be so passive with her in the waking world...

__

You're in everyone I see...  
So tell me -  
do you see me? 

********************

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Warning: (Moved from above to avoid spoilers) This fic contains femmeslash, i.e., two or more women engaged in a sexual and/or romantic relationship...


	2. A Pair Of Stainless Maidenhoods

****

Title: The Spirit Room II - A Pair Of Stainless Maidenhoods  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Mutant X  
**Pairing:** Emma/Shal  
**Rating:** R  
**Status:** New (05/14/03); Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** Part Two of 'The Spirit Room' series  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd -   
**Disclaimers:** Not mine, as usual. Emma, Shal, and Mutant X belong to Tribune, and 'You Set Me Free' belongs to Michelle Branch.

Summary: "In the week since Emma's discovery of my dreamwalking, this is as far as we've gotten - stolen kisses and furtive touches - but something tells me this time will be different."

Notes: This is for Lil, my most vocal fan, who wanted a follow-up to Perchance To Dream. The song lyrics are from Michelle Branch's 'You Set Me Free' off her album 'The Spirit Room.' (Hence the series title...)

Warnings: Femmeslash - like that's new. lol Oh, and rampant fluff ahead...

********************

__

"...Come civil night,  
thou sober-suited matron all in black,  
and learn me how to lose a winning match,  
played for a stainless pair of maidenhoods.  
Hood my unmanned blood bating in my cheeks  
with thy black mantle, till strange love grow bold,  
think true love acted simple modesty."

Romeo and Juliet, Act III, Scene II, Lines 10-16

********************

Shalimar Fox, badass Feral, is giggling like a schoolgirl...

Strangely, I'm about as nervous and giddy as one, too. I start giggling again, looking around for any of the others as Emma grabs my hand and drags me off into one of Sanctuary's deserted corridors.

__

Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me...  
Close my eyes...  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless...

Then she pushes me up against a wall, and I'm suddenly a lot less giggly as she kisses me senseless. In the week since Emma's discovery of my dreamwalking, this is as far as we've gotten - stolen kisses and furtive touches - but something tells me this time will be different.

__

No need to wonder why...  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny...oh oh... 

I wonder briefly how it is Emma and I managed to connect in her dreams like we did, but the feel of her hands on me chases the thought away.

Then her lips start roaming, too, and thought is suddenly impossible.

__

'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings...  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah...  
And you set me free... 

I consider turning the tables and taking control of the moment, but find I'm too content to do anything but submit to Emma's ministrations.

It's been so long since I've been able to trust anyone as completely as I trust her, but even the part of me that questions it can only offer the explanation that it's Emma. My acceptance of it is that complete...

__

Ooh ooh...  
There's a will.   
(There's a will...)  
There's a way.   
(There's a way...)  
Sometimes words just can't explain...  
(Can't explain...)

The sudden realization that this is all actually happening finally sets in, and I find myself a little scared. This is so much more *real* and intense than our dreamwalking.

Emma's mouth moves just a hair lower right then, though, and suddenly I'm not squirming from fear or nervousness...

__

This is real.  
(This is real...)  
I'm afraid.  
(I'm afraid...)  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting -  
you make me restless... 

In no time at all, it seems like, I'm biting my lip to keep from crying out as she pushes me over the edge, and it's somehow the most perfect moment I've ever had...

__

You're in my heart -  
the only light that shines there in the dark... hoh oh...

"I love you too, Shal." she says softly afterward, smiling at me as I blink in momentary surprise.

"Said that out loud, did I?" I respond finally, grinning. I wasn't planning to tell her just yet, but what the hell...

__

'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings...  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah...  
And you set me free... 

Still grinning, I manage to shift us around so that I've got *her* pinned now. She squeaks a little in surprise before I silence her with a kiss.

Then I deliberately slow things down to draw it all out. Sappy as it sounds, I owe her *so* much, and I fully intend to make this one hell of a thank you.

__

When I was alone -  
(When I was alone...)  
you came around,  
when I was down.  
You pulled me through,  
and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you... 

I can't help but smirk as she nearly bites through her lip trying to keep quiet as I pull out every trick I know.

I go to kiss it and make it better afterward, only to somehow find myself up against the wall again.

__

'Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings...  
(So you gave me your wings...)  
And time held its breath so I could see...  
(So I could see...)

Emma just grins at me impishly, making my heart flip-flop, before kissing me, hard. "Told you I wouldn't be so passive..."

__

Oh, 'cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings...  
(So you gave me your wings...)  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah...  
And you set me free...


End file.
